Sri Lankan cricket team in Australia in 2010–11
The Sri Lankan cricket team toured Australia between 31 October and 7 November 2010. The tour consisted of one T20I and three One Day Internationals. Sri Lanka's One Day International series victory was their first series win in Australia. Twenty20 Series Only T20I | score1 = 133/8 (20 overs) | score2 = 135/3 (16.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Brad Haddin 35 (30) | wickets1 = Suraj Randiv 3/25 (4 overs) | runs2 = Kumar Sangakkara 44* (43) | wickets2 = Dirk Nannes 1/28 (3 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = WACA Ground, Perth | umpires = Bruce Oxenford (Aus) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Suraj Randiv (SL) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = T20I debuts: John Hastings and Clint McKay (Aus) }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 239/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 243/9 (44.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Michael Hussey 71* (91) | wickets1 = Thisara Perera 5/46 (8 overs) | runs2 = Angelo Mathews 77* (84) | wickets2 = Xavier Doherty 4/46 (10 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 1 wicket | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Angelo Mathews (SL) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = ODI debut: Xavier Doherty (Aus) * ''The Sri Lankan partnership between Angelo Mathews and Lasith Malinga for 132 runs was the highest ninth wicket partnership in ODI cricket. }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 213/3 (41.1 overs) | score2 = 210 (37.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Upul Tharanga 86* (112) | wickets1 = Shane Watson 2/34 (8 overs) | runs2 = Shane Watson 40 (44) | wickets2 = Muttiah Muralitharan 2/30 (7 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 29 runs (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Bruce Oxenford (Aus) | motm = Upul Tharanga (SL) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Rain first reduced the match to 45 overs per side. The Sri Lankan innings stopped after 41.1 overs due to further rain and Australia's target was adjusted to 240 runs from 38 overs according to the Duckworth–Lewis method. }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 115 (32 overs) | score2 = 119/2 (21.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Chamara Silva 33 (72) | wickets1 = Clint McKay 5/33 (9 overs) | runs2 = Michael Clarke 50* (51) | wickets2 = Dilhara Fernando 2/47 (8 overs) | result = Australia won by 8 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Brisbane Cricket Ground, Woolloongabba, Brisbane | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Clint McKay (Aus) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} Tour matches List A: Queensland vs Sri Lankans | score1 = 301/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 189 (36.1 overs) | team2 = Queensland | runs1 = Kumar Sangakkara 110 (95) | wickets1 = Ben Laughlin 3/54 (10 overs) | runs2 = Craig Philipson 69 (62) | wickets2 = Dilhara Fernando 4/41 (6.1 overs) | result = Sri Lankans won by 112 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = The Gabba, Woolloongabba, Brisbane | umpires = Simon Fry (Aus) and Bruce Oxenford (Aus) | motm = | toss = Sri Lankans won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} List A: New South Wales vs Sri Lankans | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = Match abandoned without a ball bowled | report = Scorecard | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires = Bob Parry (Aus) and Tony Ward (Aus) | motm = | toss = | rain = }} Twenty20: New South Wales vs Sri Lankans | score1 = 167/4 (20 overs) | score2 = 100/2 (14 overs) | team2 = New South Wales | runs1 = Mahela Jayawardene 59 (35) | wickets1 = Steve O'Keefe 1/21 (4 overs) | runs2 = Usman Khawaja 32 (37) | wickets2 = Suraj Randiv 2/13 (3 overs) | result = Sri Lankans won by 22 runs (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = Blacktown Olympic Park Oval, Sydney | umpires = Gerard Abood (Aus) and Tony Ward (Aus) | motm = | toss = Sri Lankans won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Rain reduced New South Wales' target to 123 runs from 14 overs according to the Duckworth–Lewis method. }} Media coverage Television *Star Cricket: India and Sri Lanka *Sky Sports: UK *Nine Network/GEM: Australia *Arab Radio and Television Network: Middle East *Willow Cricket: USA *ATN Cricket Plus: Canada Category:Sri Lankan cricket tours of Australia